


Coffee or Me

by Frannnn



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frannnn/pseuds/Frannnn





	Coffee or Me

有主小白猎艳 半公开场合 乳环预警 双性预警 dirty talk有

 

【借我一场秋啊，可你说这已是冬天。】

他大抵不是同我们一样的。

这该死的小东西。   
遇见他是一生中最美好的回忆。抵上了我所有的气运，以至于现在他成了挂在我心上的朱砂痣，发了疯的想要他，却又遥不可及。

正值仲秋，深夜的咖啡馆中并没有什么人。比起外头已经混有一丝凉意的大街，咖啡馆内倒是更为柔和。厚重的窗帘将外界的喧嚣远远隔开，仅留大堂中央悬挂的玻璃灯与四周三三两两的小灯泡发散着柔和的光线。

墙上挂钟已走过二十二点，我整理了消毒柜中的杯盘，确保他们如昨天一样，不然那老板准会揪着这点语重心长地说着他是有多么不容易，再告诉我这个月我的工资又该扣掉，因为我的管理不利。

在笔记本上记下了它们的数字，想着终于可以落锁闭店的同时，有人推开了咖啡店的门。

“对不起今天已经打烊，店里已经不出售任何物品了”

话未出口，却在看到来人的时候转了个圈儿卡在了嘴边。那人生的俊俏，面上架着一副黑框眼镜，刘海被外面的风刮的有些凌乱。一件半长的风衣遮到膝盖，裤角被他塞进靴子中，衬得那人双腿笔直而修长。

 

“哥哥。”

他向我走过来，脸上带着一抹微笑。外面的风有些大，他的风衣被吹起一角，一片枫叶旋着他的脚边飘了进来。

“有没有拿铁呀？”

我竟然觉得一位男性的声音有些可爱，甜甜的，像我家那位弟弟小时候拽着我衣角让我给他买冰棍时的奶音，让人没有办法去拒绝他的请求。

我当即应了一声“有的”，他便走向窗边的座位，悄悄拉开遮光的窗帘，往窗外瞟了一眼，又往我这边看了看，正好与我视线对上。我看着他忽闪的眼睛，也许是因为他较长的睫毛，眼下被一层阴影略微的挡，眉眼里是藏不住的期待，一个盼着奖励的小孩。

拿铁的制作过程并不漫长，借助咖啡机解决掉了那一捧咖啡豆，又打了一层厚厚的奶泡浇盖在上面，用巧克力浆在上面勾了一个小猫咪的脑袋，搁在托盘上给它送了过去。

将拿铁放在了他面前，本应该转身回头收拾东西的我却想了解他更多，便坐在了他身旁的位置上。他倒是不排斥，看见那拿铁后，便拉上了窗帘，拿起勺子小小地刮走边沿快要溢出的奶泡。

“这猫真可爱”  
他将勺子递向嘴边，舔走了为数不多的东西。

“噢是吗，以前没有调过，今天试试新的。你不嫌它丑我已经很开心了。”

“怎得这么晚一个人跑到咖啡馆来了？”  
我问道。

他低头啜了一口，奶泡意料之中的有那么些许粘在了他的唇上。

“唔……，我是学设计的，晚上画稿子画的头晕脑涨想出来走走。”

毫不在意地伸出舌头舔走了唇上的残留，他真像一只猫。家里那只也是这样，喝奶时整个脑袋都探进碗内，届时那奶渍便会沾在它的胡子上。猫儿总是注重形象的。它会用舌头刮走这些东西，再伸出爪子捋顺它的髭须。待到喝足了牛奶，便在窗边有阳光的地方缩成一团，不时打几个呼噜，就同面前这人一样。

“这拿铁味道很棒。”他微眯着眼睛看着我，看起来似乎很开心，我甚至产生了一种错觉，如果这时候摸摸他的下巴，他是不是会像猫儿一样地打起呼噜，也许还会蹭蹭你的手，借此来表达对你的爱。

“你喜欢就好。”我想要看着他，却又害怕目光太过炽热而吓坏了他。眼睛便盯着那个被他啜过一口的拿铁，中间那巧克力浆勾的猫咪有些变形，但依旧还是挺好看的。

“以前都没喝到过这种味道的呀，哥哥你是怎么做的不如跟我说说？”

他继续小口啜着那杯拿铁，雪白的奶泡开始逐渐下沉，同底下那咖啡逐渐混合在了一起。

“那可不行，本店独门配方，若是告诉了你，你便不来了怎么办。”

“原来哥哥抱的是这种心思，真是小气。”

“我叫白宇。”

“宿舍二十二点四十落锁，我得回去了。明天再见啊哥哥。”

咖啡杯磕在桌面上放出一声清脆的声响，白宇起身伸了个懒腰，便朝着门口走去。

我目送着他走过了这条街。回到店里准备收拾一下回家，可看着他喝剩下的半杯拿铁，鬼使神差地坐在了他刚刚坐的位置上，对着白宇刚刚嘴唇触碰的杯壁喝了一口。

我从来不知道拿铁还能有这种味道。

白宇的气息还留在杯沿。我可以想象出白宇的双唇碰到这骨瓷杯上的样子，他的双唇红润而有光泽，大约是个喜欢舔嘴唇的主，唇上总泛着一层水光。软软的，在舌头伸出来的时候便会勾起我欲一亲芳泽的念想。

我在想什么。

不过是个晚上来寻个咖啡的顾客罢了。

他还会回来吗？

————————分割线————————  
平静无波的一天。形形色色的人踏入我这一方小店，我一天都守在这，上下打量走进的人们，寻找着他的影子。他们或许有着与白宇相似的身形，或许带着同他一般的声音，可那并不是他。那短暂的相处已然勾走了我的魂，脑内回放着白宇的一切。他被风刮起的衣角，他舔走奶渍后湿漉漉的唇，和他带着上扬语调喊得“哥哥”。

曦光偏移，随时间的流逝走下了山头。街道的路灯替代了它的位置，窗边的客人换了一个又一个，却始终没见到昨晚那个人影子。心中的期盼的小火苗变得暗淡，他大抵是忘了罢。

到了深夜，店内并没有什么客人，我正撑在吧台上打着盹，突然被玻璃门打开的声音惊走了嗡嗡的瞌睡虫。抬眼便见着那念了一天的人儿。面上挂着他的招牌笑容，只是他今天看起来给人的感觉不一样了，从骨子里散发着诱人犯罪的信息。我也不知道这感觉从何而来，可下一秒我便从他白衬衫上解开的两粒扣子上得到了答案。他的皮肤很白，甚至还带着一点儿粉，领口大开露出他的锁骨，透着领子向下一直延伸到胸口。那两粒红豆倒包裹得严实，不似那些个浪荡的小婊子，恨不得褪下身上所有的衣物挂在你身上求欢。他就是我的厄洛斯，怀抱着一切美好而不自知，一个眼神便轻轻松松勾走我的魂。

“一杯拿铁，多点奶泡，哥哥。”

我应了一声，便走到后头处理起他想要的东西。白宇跟在我后面溜了进来，说是今天一定要来看看。那独门秘方不过是说着玩玩，既然白宇对这个有兴趣，我便没有阻拦他，任他跟着我走到前台，看着我的制作。

也许是因为白宇的注视，总觉着有些不自在。一个失力，白花花的泡沫便溅了出来，沾了一手。正恼着，扯过抹布欲拭去这片狼藉，却冷不防被白宇掐住手腕，不知他这么做用意何在。他倒是十分自然，凑上前来含住了我的手，嘴里不清不楚地说着“不要浪费”，当即脑子里炸开了花，大气不敢喘一声，只这么呆呆看着白宇。

指尖被湿滑的口腔包裹住，白宇不时的吞咽动作带着我指尖在他唇舌间翻搅，翻出内心被层层包裹住的欲望。泥做的人儿从不敢将真心露出，每当心中小火苗有了起势，只慌慌张张的用手盖起，怕它透出一丝光亮惊扰了放在心尖尖上的人。却不曾知了，那九重天上的谪仙也是念着他的信徒的。

“白宇”我将手指从他嘴里抽出，把粘连的涎液蹭到了他的脸上，“你知道你现在在干什么吗。”

“嘘，我知道你现在在想什么”他并没有回答我的问题，明明是身处下位，偏生又是一副胜利者的姿态，我看他分明就是有备而来，盯准了我我对他的感情，藉此来进行他的狩猎。

事情到了这种地步，多说倒有些唐突。索性搂着白宇的腰给他压在吧台上，顺带挑开来他的衬衫扣子，借着大堂上吊着的灯光，看清了那肖想已久的身体。

万万没想到这竟是个有主的。

胸前两粒红豆上穿着两个小巧的环，环上刻着一个“L”。似是刚接触到这微凉的空气刺激，乳头开始发颤，连带着那两个金属环挂在上面荡漾，晃了我的眼。

“我还当是个纯情的雏儿，没想到你早就被肏熟了啊，白宇。”先前绵绵的情被冲散，不知是被惊的还是被气的。这死小孩偏生还就不老实，扭着腰把胸口往我面前送。

“怎么，和你想象的不一样，失望了？”

“接受不了就放开，我身上的东西可不止这一个。”

平淡的话语传入耳中宛如一道催魂铃，若是留这样放走了白宇，我定是不会善罢甘休的。就着这姿势低头含住白宇的乳头，用上了牙齿顺着乳头轻轻噬咬，故意将那声音弄得啧啧作响，甚至还用上舌头去拨弄那碍眼的金属环。

像是被欺负的狠了，白宇哼哼唧唧地用手穿过我的发丝略微用劲地将我的头往外拉，那力道几乎可以忽略不计。

他根本就是欲拒还迎。

我的心中顿时燃起暴虐的兽欲，只想狠狠地欺负白宇，看他压抑到情不自禁的样子，不由得加重了玩弄他胸前那东西的力道，一手压上另外一边，用着指甲刻蚀着乳头的纹路，那小东西几乎被揉得变了形。  
待到玩的有些腻味，白宇的乳头早就胀大了一圈，颜色也变得深红。我把它从嘴里吐出，外边满满地裹上一层水光，煞是好看。

白宇已经迫不及待的想要往更深一步进行，我知道。他带着我的手往他身下探去。

哥哥，你看看这儿。

我本以为不过是他在情事中勾人的伎俩，却在碰到他裤子时觉察到了一丝不对劲——他的裤子竟已湿透，可这水又是从哪里来的，思来想去却找不到一个答案。抱着这疑惑解开了白宇的皮带，连带着内裤一并褪下，他身下的光景在我眼前便一览无余。

连着两个囊袋的性器高昂着头，身后那小巧的穴暴露在空气中怪可怜，惨兮兮地向内收缩着。这俩物什间竟还有一个属于女人的雌穴，向外不停地吐噜着水儿。

我的上帝，这究竟是怎样的一个可人儿，造物主在他身上开了一个小小的玩笑，给了他不同于常人的东西。可这种奇怪的组合在他身上却碰撞开了花，我一时间竟失了言语，震惊得无以复加。

终是在白宇的腿跨上我肩头时回了神。若是说先前初见时带来的震撼是想要屈膝跪在他身旁，膜拜只在梦中现身的神明，那现在，无限靠近神的信徒知了了神的秘密，妄想着抓住他的脚踝，带着他的神一同坠入不见底的泥潭，禁锢在地底的牢笼之中。

“我真的是想不到，白宇。”  
我的双唇止不住的颤抖，惊叹于他的这副身子，这样的人有了主倒也不算什么稀奇事。近乎虔诚地亲吻着他身下的肉花。再碾上他身下那颗小豆，轻而易举便收获了白宇一声低吟，雌穴中又是一股水花的涌出。我惊叹于白宇这副身子的敏感，只想把他压在身下狠狠地欺负。开始更加卖力地讨好这人，舌头向内里探去，竭力将流出的淫水卷入口中。即使是这样，也没有办法堵住白宇的穴口，来不及吞咽的淫水稀里糊涂流了一桌子，更有甚者流到了台面上，顺着边沿滴落在地。

“你应该尝尝这个，好香”  
我凑到白宇跟前，衔起他的唇，勾着他的舌头与之纠缠。他身下的淫水被我渡了过去，那特有的气味便从我俩的舌尖蔓延开来。

我鬼使神差地向白宇雌穴中推入一指，压着内壁向里探去，惹得白宇又是一声呜咽。将他的喘息尽数堵在喉间，手下的动作越发肆虐。暗自赞叹着这副身子的美妙，仅仅只是探入一指，那穴便已有了鼓胀之意，再往里挤入一个手指都十分困难，狭窄的宛如一个未经人事的处子。若不是白宇胸前那环明确告诉我他是个有主的，单凭着这触感倒真有可能给他骗了去。偏生白宇这早已尝过情欲的身子又忒不知足，一层层肉壁裹着我的手指直往里送。

到底是个淫荡到了骨子里的人。他应该是已经不满足于一指的进入，在我探入第二指的一个指节的时候，那先前早已鼓胀的雌穴像是自主给它腾了个地儿，不费丝毫力气便将我的两指给吞了去。稍稍戳刺几下便荡开了花，咕啾的水声在空荡的店里显得格外清晰。

“这么浪荡还紧成这样，是你天赋异禀，还是你的“L”太细根本满足不了你，嗯？”

我松开了白宇的唇，故意说着这些话来刺激他。他倒是不气也不恼，双手环上我的脖颈往我的肩膀上面靠，鼻息尽数喷洒在我的耳后，软绵绵的声音像小猫爪子挠我的心，抓我的肝。

“他是不怎么碰我那”

“可他喜欢干 我 后 面 啊 哥哥”

“快点进来罢，别忘…呃啊！你怎得不带个套……”

这谁还受的了，浑身上下的血液就冲着脑袋跟下面那块肉去了。我把整个性器直接捅入白宇的身子里，被包裹得瞬间爽得几乎要叫出来。

我用沾着淫水的手摸上白宇的臀，在他屁股上擦净了水，揉捏了几把发现手感还不错，忍不住给他的屁股上来了一巴掌，意料之中的在白宇那光洁的屁股上留下了一个红色的掌印。

每个人的心中都潜藏着暴虐因子，我的那份现在已被白宇完全引爆。

“那东西用起来没意思”

我拉开白宇的双腿，把膝盖往他胸前压。白宇解开扣子的衬衫堪堪挂在他身上，挡是挡不住什么，只是平白给他身上增添淫靡。他松开了环抱着我的手，左手撑在吧台上，右手摸至胸前兀自玩弄着他自己的乳头与那穿在上面的金属环，眼里氤氲着一层水汽。我的嗓子像是干的直冒烟儿，对于他不在意的行为感到恼怒，就着那穴里流出的水开始了抽送。

不仅仅是为了满足自己的生理欲望，我知道，更多的是想要将这浪荡的家伙干到服帖。一手压着白宇的大腿，一手五指用力抓住他的臀瓣，那指缝间的软肉竟是被压得溢了出来。

白宇斜斜靠在吧台上，身子随着我撞击的频率摇晃，咬着下唇用他那湿漉漉的眼睛望着我。那分明被他压抑过的呻吟却显得异样色情，传进耳中蛊惑了我的心灵。

不够……还是不够……加大了性器的抽送幅度，龟头每一次都退到穴口，再快速地划过穴道直击花心，搅得下体交合处一片泥泞。白宇像是被操弄得失了力，手上动作绵绵软软惹得我想更加大力欺负他。

尽管被弄成了这样，白宇还就着我的动作扭着腰引着我往他敏感点上撞，在我撞上他花心时死命收缩穴道，他身前那玩意有一下没一下往我俩小腹上拍，马眼情动时流出的透明粘液汩汩流出，沾染上我们的身躯与他下体的绒毛。

“白宇，自己不许玩那。”  
我松开抓着他屁股的手，沿着他的小腹腰线一路滑至胸口前，扼住他的手腕压在桌面上。肩膀被打开，因着这姿势白宇的腰整个悬在空中，胸部也高高拱起，一副任君采撷的模样。

倒是个不安分的主，不甘于就此轻易屈服，一脚踩上我的肩头，用他脚趾刮蹭我脖颈处的软肉，哼哼唧唧地发表着他的不满。

“现在我要罚你”  
我俯下身去咬上他后颈，顺着锁骨一路再次流连到白宇胸口，“你说你下面长了个女人的东西，奶子怎得不见大？”

“唔……那不然你再揉揉，保不准它还能来个二次发育什么的？”

操，忍不住了。

瞟到了旁边用于打发奶泡的容器，顺手抄过来在白宇面前晃了晃，捏住上面的盖微微倾斜，那里面被打到半发的白色泡沫连成一条线争先恐后地往外流，落到了他胸口前便四散开来。白宇挺着胸膛向上迎合着，有的白色泡沫嵌进他的乳缝中，情动时艳红得发胀的乳头混着这样一摊白色的玩意儿，颤巍巍耸立着，倒像是被作弄得狠了产的乳。俯下身去一点点舔走这些东西，留下一片水痕，惹得白宇红了眼，又是带来一阵压抑不住的呻吟。

“省省吧你。都被肏到飙奶了还有心思想这些”

“你飞过吗？”

一把将没防备的白宇从桌面上捞起来，在他慌慌张张的双腿盘上我腰间时，顺带托住他的臀以防下坠，可仍然免不了身下的性器往白宇体内的开拓，顶到了一个从未抵达过得私密深处。

白宇趴在我的脖颈上，忿忿咬上我的耳朵，肏软了的声音像是在对我撒娇。

“哥哥，你带我啊？”结尾是独属于他的上扬音调，

“嘿，你等着”

托着白宇的臀瓣开始抽送，手指不可避免地碰到了他的后穴，那里早就已经开了一个小口，微微翕忽着做好了被进去的准备。沾了一手粘腻，本以为是前面跟泄了洪似的雌穴顺着细缝流来的东西沾染了后穴，在食指顺着括约肌打着圈时却发现，从那小孔中竟有用于情事时润滑的液体流出。

轻轻松松在抽送时向后穴中探入一指，湿润的内壁绷得死紧，两个指节在白宇后穴中找寻那令人疯狂的一点。就在指腹划过那离穴口不远处一块略硬的肠肉时，挂在我身上的白宇骤地绷紧了身子，呻吟顿时拔高了几个调，连带着身前翘起的性器兀自抖动几下，吐出一片精水。沾了他的小腹，也沾上我先前未来得及褪下的工作服。  
得，今天回去还得洗衣服。

“怪不得‘L’喜欢碰你后面，只靠后面就能喷水，你可真是个妙人”

动作没有因为白宇的高潮停下，反而肏干的愈发狠厉，又向他的后穴塞入一指开拓，不停地刺激他后穴中的那一点。刚刚经历过一波高潮的身子像是快要顶破承受的阈值，软绵绵挂在我身上，着力点只剩下我俩的结合处，若不是我托着他身子，不知道他还会滑到哪儿去。

“现在随时有人会进来，若是被看见了，你打算怎么解释”

“你可真是够薄情的。”

没有任何害怕被发现的羞耻或恐惧，我从他脸上得知的信息只有兴奋。

差点又给他这张脸骗了去。

怀中玉人媚眼如丝，眼波流转间似是要勾走我的魂去。大概是过度的快感积累令他皱起了眉头，抬臀想要逃离，却因无处可逃而就此作罢。

“别想上演这些个苦情的戏码，你可骗不了我。”  
我凑上白宇耳边，故意压低了嗓音，  
“你就喜欢被我这么干”

到底是个饱经情欲的身体，几番作弄下身前性器又恢复了硬挺。

“你他妈浪荡得像个婊子，白宇。”  
深入后穴的手指故意加大了动作的幅度，将水声翻搅给他听，  
“一个人尽可夫的婊子。”  
“带了环认了主，大半夜的跑到我这儿来找肏，回去怕又是一番调教吧？”

“别……唔……不是那样的……”

白宇撅着嘴巴嘟囔着，眼眶红红，挂着两道不易察觉的泪痕。若是放在平时，这样一个楚楚可怜的人我定是愿意为他提供一个避风港的。可白宇这副模样，直让人想狠狠欺负他。看他白皙的身子上或掐或打出青红的痕迹，嘴里除了呻吟与求饶再也吐不出别的什么东西。越是凄惨越是容易引发人心中的不安分因子。

“可你下面这张嘴可不是这么说的。”  
“它说光是一个还不够，后面还想再吃一个。”

趴在身上的小猫儿恼了，用起他没得利爪的粉绵爪子挠我后背，嗤嗤笑骂着。我将手指从白宇后穴中抽离，抱着白宇身子往上提了些，顺理成章地将性器从雌穴中抽出，转而插进了已被开拓好的孔洞。先前还在撒泼的猫儿不敢动了，只挂在我身上绷紧了身子。

“你的‘L’会与我一同肏你，白宇。”  
“可惜你后面被我占了，他只能肏你的逼。”

想要拿荤话去臊他。白宇每每嘴上说着不要的时候眼神中却异样的兴奋，含着阴茎的穴会缩紧，偷偷告诉我他就喜欢这样。

再度望向白宇时，他的瞳孔已经略微失了焦，裹着层水光的唇微微张开，只有一些听不真切的含糊音节与断断续续的呻吟从内传出。给了我一种快要被肏死的错觉。

蹲下身子将白宇放在地面上，给他翻了个身子令其以一种跪姿承受我的进入。地上铺的地毯隔绝了地面上的冷气，也不怕作弄得狠了惹得这小家伙不快。

终于落到实地上的白宇稍稍活动了一下因保持一个姿势过久而酸痛的关节，在情动之时昂起了头，腰向下塌陷，背脊处的蝴蝶骨勾勒出的曲线恰到好处。我抓住白宇后脑的头发将他往我这边拉，看清了零零碎碎贴在额上遮了眼被汗湿的刘海，吞咽涎液时上下滑动的喉结，与眼角都挑起的媚意。

窗户不知是被先前哪位客人给打开，外面起风时带起窗帘的一角，给白宇吓得一激灵。

窗外是有人的。一男一女从外边经过，十指相扣的手彰明了他们的关系。俩人嬉笑时，似是有那么一瞬间往店内瞟了一眼。

白宇打着颤的双腿跪着想往前挪，骨头散了架的身子却又不听使唤，我抓住他的脚踝给他又拉了回来，钉死在我的阴茎上。无视他的挣扎，磨蹭着他的肠肉。

“你跑什么，你跑的掉吗？”

“再来一个刚好，把你上面的嘴一起堵上。你上面和下面的嘴只能含着鸡巴被人家干”

白宇难耐地闭上眼睛呜咽着，似乎是被被窥伺时所带来的强烈背德感撩拨到了敏感的神经，十指无意识地抓着地面，臀部翘起迎合我的动作，不久前刚刚泄过一次的性器又抖动起来，有了再次射精的前兆。

“现在还不行。”

伸出手扶上白宇身前的性器，用食指将顶端的小口给堵上，就着前液狠狠用拇指指腹摩擦性器顶部那一块，硬生生给他逼了回去。可怜兮兮的小东西得不到发泄，弄得白宇抖成了筛糠。

“哥哥……求你了……”白宇向后抬起小腿往我身上蹭，摇摇欲坠几乎要摔倒。

“不是不给你，等我一起。”尽管趴在地毯上有所缓冲，白宇的手肘与膝盖依旧被磨得发红。爱怜地在白宇肩胛骨上落下一吻，一手穿过他的肋下将他扶起，扔至旁边沙发上，大开大合地继续开始肏干。动作大到不可思议，交合处粘腻的水声混着肉体啪啪的撞击声回荡在屋内，散了满室春光旖旎。白宇绵软的身子挣扎被我无视，几进将他操到沙发里去。

“哥哥……哥哥……我要不行了……唔……要……要坏掉了……”

看着白宇把整个脸埋进沙发靠垫中，细碎的呻吟断断续续从缝隙中传出，叫哑了的嗓子不停打着哭嗝。就在我还在顶弄他后穴深处的肠肉时，白宇突然死命抱住了靠枕夹紧双腿，腰腹不自然地上下抽动，被抵住铃口的性器也兀自抖动起来。后面两个穴道猛烈地收缩一阵后不受控制地一股一股喷出水，弄得我也是一下没忍住泄在了他的后穴里。

“不让泄精还能自己弄到干性高潮，你当真就这么渴望，这么放荡么？”

高潮过后余韵未褪，白宇这副坏掉的模样又勾人得很。我拖着半软的性器又在他后穴中来回狠狠顶弄几番，方才抽离他的身子，带出来一片白浊，沾在暗红的皮质沙发上显得异常淫靡。看了看又觉得不够，用手指挑起沾在沙发上的白浊再次往白宇穴里面送，也不忘了关照一下那位于穴口不远处的前列腺。

“你说我如果我射在你前面，你是不是会怀孕？”

白宇笑了，眉眼弯弯看着我“怎么，你还想干什么？”

又在他的穴中翻搅几下，抽出来时在他的穴口又是狠狠一按，“你可要含住了，准备大着肚子回去见你主人好好叙述一下你今天都干了些什么好事！”

“想要我大肚子回去，你可要再努力一点”

瘫在沙发上的白宇突然环住我的脖子，在我颈窝处磨蹭，“就这些，还不够啊。”

真是个贪得无厌的小家伙。

——————————————————

自那晚过后，他就像从来没有出现过似的消失在我的世界里。我有试着问那些来店里的大学生们，问他们认不认识一个叫做白宇的人，可我每次得到的都是一模一样的否定回答。我有想过辞了这份工作满世界去找寻，却又怕哪天错过来店里喝咖啡的他。

我有想过这只不过是我的南柯一梦，现实中怎会有这样的人？

只是那躺在衣篓中的东西却明明白白告诉我他是存在过的。

他赢了。轻轻松松勾了我的魂去。现在的我每天都会在晚上磨好咖啡豆，打好一份奶泡，就是为了能在看见那人来时最快地给他递上。看他笑得眉眼弯弯，看他糊在唇边的白色泡泡，还有他用他略带上扬的奶音喊得“哥哥”。


End file.
